Hidden Secrets
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Romance fic]Who knew just one simple word could push a person so far to prove her love[yuri]
1. Paper

**Hidden Secrets**

She didn't know what it was, perhaps that was the reason she tried to hard to fight it. The more and more she felt it, the less and less secure she felt, thus causing her to react in abnormal ways.

Konata sighed as she flipped though the pages of her manga. Although the blue haired gamer often enjoyed reading brand new manga books- today it just didn't fill her up like usual. Instead she was beaten with thoughts that would not leave her head, like a nagging in the back of her heart- such as a mother would constantly beg her son to pick up his clothes.

Desperate to be rid of these masked feelings that had been poking her for days, Konata snatched a piece of note book paper and a pencil, scribbling down whatever came to her head. Some of it was words, a few doodles off to the sides, and on the back she had just scribbled a big mess of gray lead. The pencil tip had broken off, and Konata looked around for a sharpener.

"Stupid pencil…" the girl growled, feeling anxious now that only half of her feelings were out, but half were still bubbling up inside of her.

Once finished, she grabbed sever more sheets of paper, only this time making sure not to crumple or rip them like last time. The things she drew made no sense. She had drawn a picture of a rock in a cloud, an ice cream cone with no ice cream, and a tire with several bullet shots in it.

"Maybe I need to see a doctor…" Konata mumbled, suddenly realizing she had a terrible head ache.

Sitting back on her bed she glanced at the words she had written. Some weren't even words but mere letters. She crumpled the paper and threw it at the trash basket- though it missed. For a few moments there was silence as Konata lay on her bed, eyes closed.

Immediately she shot up and dived for the paper, attempting to un-crumple it with out tearing the thing completely in two. Once open, her green eyes scanned the words until she came across one that made her heart skip a beat.

_Kagami_


	2. Truth

It was hard to focus in class that day, not that Konata usually paid attention, but she could manage to at least appear interested, however today her mind was too tangled with thoughts. Only once in a while would she drift back in, only to hear the teacher going on about the environment or the kneecap.

_I- I 'm not gay…am I? I don't know, I'd rather go out with a boy but going out with Kagamin doesn't seem so…OH NO! What if I'm bi-sexual?_

The blue haired girl couldn't help but moan to herself. She wanted Kagami, not doubt there, she knew she couldn't hide it, but suddenly turning gay would be quite the dramatic turn for her friends. And even if she did admit it, what were the odds that the aspect of her affection would be gay along with her? The thought of rejection made Konata's heart sink lower.

Looking around that class, suddenly all of the girls became prettier, but the guys were handsome as well. The girl squeaked and forced her direction back to her own desk. She was more on the lesbian side, but she saw beauty in both guys and girls now, there was no way around it. The fact had been formed, now it was pointless to attempt to deny it.

Konata circled around the hallway, trying to think of some way to talk to Kagami, but every single offer came out downright awkward, and almost as if it were a joke.

"Hi Kagami! I'm gay now, wanna go out with me?"

"Hi Konata! Want to come with us after school for ice cream?"

The sudden and much unexpected voice made the girl jump, toppling back into a locker. Kagami reached a hand out to help. Cautiously Konata took her hand, praying she was not blushing.

"So ya wanna come?

The blue haired girl nodded weakly, watching as the purpled haired girl and the others left. Konata immediately wished she had come up with an excuse not to go, for Kagami looked delicious to her now. She decided that if she could get a chance to tell Kagami her feelings, a relaxed area like the ice cream shop to do it. Besides, that girl needed a laid back environment when she heard what Konata had to say.

_N/N: _

This is going to be a short story, so only three or four chapters left. Sorry that this one was sloppy, I wasn't sure what to do.


	3. Ice Cream

_N/N:_

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. For those of you who don't know me well, I'm actually a quick updater, but then school started and crap, so I apologize. Also this would've been up sooner, but we had some family issues in Florida and I was dragged out of school on Tuesday, I got home last night. Ahh well, enjoy

Much luff,

Nuki

**Ice cream**

Konata stared blankly at the frozen treat before her, wishing she could shut herself up about her age. Half of her was grateful she was eighteen, and therefore old enough to be thinking these thoughts. The other half wished she was younger and too young to be thinking about getting in bed with Kagami.

These new thoughts of lust had almost completely over taken her worries of being gay. She had convinced herself that there were millions of people just like her, plus on the way she saw a girl pressed up against another, both seemed lost in a dream. Not to mention the majority of her manga books had yuri and yaoi more than they did straight couples.

Konata stirred the pink ice cream with her spoon only occasionally drifting back into the conversation. It took all she had not to stare at Kagami, or any of the other girls she saw. It started to become perfectly clear as to why guys stared at other girls, even if they already had a girlfriend.

As the clock ticked away, the girls began to pack up their things, and get ready to go home. Konata's heart raced along with her mind. She wanted to tell Kagami, yet the natural shyness of admitting a crush, as well as the awkwardness of suddenly turning gay, held her back.

With out thinking, or even realizing what she was doing, Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged her out the back.

"Konata, what the- what was that for?" the purple haired girl snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

The other girl froze, wishing she could just run. Tongue tied and feet glued to the ground, she could only mutter nonsense.

"Well?"

"I- I wanted to tell you something." Konata mumbled, apparently in a tone she used so rarely that Kagami immediately eased her expression.

"Y-you're very pretty."

It was all she could force herself to say, however, it was all the smart girl needed to understand in a heartbeat what her friend was trying to say. Her large blue eyes widened as she took a step back, mouth open and face pale yet blushing.

"I was wondering if you would like to—."

She stopped, shutting her mouth tight, and now wishing more than ever she had the power to rewind. Squeezing her eyes shut, Konata looked away. She could not bear to look at Kagami, who looked more like Konata had threatened her with a knife than asked her out. As the blue haired girl lifted a heavy foot to leave, the other swallowed.

"Wait."

_N/N:_

Ooooh cliff hangerThe next chapter will have some…peanut butter and jelly, if you know what I'm saying. I'll warn you again later.


	4. Rock Pillow

_N/N:_

I'm soooooo sorry! Everything got in the way, school, family emergencies, blah blah blaaah, stop making excuses. I'm truly and deeply sorry; this was supposed to be up last Sunday. And after I left you on a cliff hanger too…can you all forgive me? I'm sorry I got this out so late. Here, cookies for all

**The pillow that was a rock**

Konata did not move nor breathe; every inch of her body was frozen, as if even the slightest movement would cause her death. Her mind went blank as she waited for Kagami to speak, but she didn't. The purple haired girl seemed at a loss of words, she could only stand, arm outstretched and mouth wide open.

After several minutes, she retreated her arm and swallowed, although the other girl could not see it, guilt flooded her pale face.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Kagami had spoken so quickly that for a full minute the words rang meaninglessly in Konata's head. She finally managed to breathe after silently scolding herself for believing Kagami had changed her mind. A few more minutes of terrible silence passed and then finally Konata quickly walked off, leaving the purple haired girl still staring, her heart all the way at the bottom of her feet.

What seemed for hours, if not days, Kagami sat on her bed, her gaze fixed blindly on the unfinished home work before her. How such a dramatic twist of events had turned her whole day around. Thinking of Konata, she recalled the strange dreams that had been playing in her mind for the past few nights.

In her dream two girls were playing, frolicking through on open field. They giggled uncontrollably, sometimes simply stopping to laugh. As Kagami watched them, she felt empty inside. They seemed so at peace, tickling each other, swatting hair, stroking each other's backs.

This sweet happy moment suddenly twisted before her eyes to a much darker scene. The trees were limp and dead, the grass was brown. Splotches of blood dotted the area, and the two girls, the one that had seemed so happen just moments ago, were screaming, sobbing, and appeared deeply in pain.

Then Kagami would wake up, and stare clueless at her wall, completely bewildered. These dreams were strange, and she could not help wonder if they had anything to do with what happened only hours ago.

She sighed, pushing the dreams aside and focusing on her blue haired friend. She had seemed so scared, so crushed, even before her confession. Maybe, could she humor her? Perhaps, agree for her sake? The thought of lying to her friend, and only accepting her feelings out of pity made Kagami shift uneasily, but Konata had seemed so hurt.

Mind made up, the girl put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She would play along with Konata, for now. It took all she had to push another intruding thought out of her head. It was him again…_he _would have to wait.

"For now…."


	5. Opposite

_N/N:_

Great…I update quickly and I get this crappidoodle excuse of a chapter. Not only that but its uber short…sorry. I'll try to get it better next time, but I wasn't all sure what to do

**Opposite**

Konata had not slept well that night, thus resulting in dragging herself to school to following day. Half asleep, she continuously bumped into poles and tripped over fire hydrants. Hey eyes snapped open when she crashed into the door.

"Kona-chan!"

"Hi Tsukasa." The blue haired girl greeted the wall.

Tsukasa trotted over to her friend, gazing at her with large curious blue eyes. Although the girl's usual sweet nature could perk Konata up on her (rare) down days, today it did nothing but remind her how different she was from her sister.

"Onee-chan wanted me to tell you that she wants you to meet her after school."

The other girl gave a grunt before pulling herself to class. Tsukasa, rather confused, followed after but kept her mouth sealed. Konata had expected the day to drag on, but much to her dismay it passed quickly, and before she knew it she was trudging down the halls getting ready to meet with Kagami.

"K- Konata…hi."

The blue haired girl forced herself to look up. Kagami seemed rather cute when she looked nervous.

"I- I just wanted to say, if the offer is still available, I- I'll go out with you, s- sometime."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence, and then Konata forced a smile. "Thanks…Kagamin…but no."

If Kagami had looked surprised when Konata confessed her feelings, it was nothing to her facial expression now. "N-NO? B-but I thought, we- we could, you know?"

Konata started to walk away, but her steps were slow. "Like I said, thanks…"

She paused, turning her head, wearing the same forced smile.

"But do you really think I'm _that _stupid."


	6. Where it hurts

_N/N:_

I'm going to some how end this with two or three more chapters…honestly I have no idea what I'm doing here…even when I do finish this, I'll be doing a few one shots for the pairing here and there. Not to mention I'll probably have some more multi-chaptered fics, but that will be later down the road. This chapter is short as well, my apologies, but it's leading up to the main event :P

**Where it hurts**

Kagami rubbed her arm periodically, trying to figure out what this lump was doing in her stomach. It had planted itself in her when she had begun to walk home and not left since. Perhaps it was the recent "rejection". Although it did not seem to be a real and true rejection, because Kagami had no real feelings for what she was doing, it still hit with a slight sting, one she had yet to fully get over.

She wondered if it was because she had kind of been looking forward to it. Even if it was with a girl, had Konata agreed, it would've been her first date. Kagami did not want to admit this, but the night before, she had planned a little hour to spend with Konata. She had expected Konata to say yes, so she figured that she might as well make the date a nice time.

This event made Kagami screw her thoughts of the boy she had been crushing on. One, she hadn't even been one hundred percent rejected yet it still hurt badly, and two, Konata probably refused because she was so broken up, so seeing Kagami with a boy would just hurt her more. The purple haired girl told herself that she did this for Konata's sake only, and no other reason.

"Maybe I should sit down and talk with her…."

The thought of seeing the poor blue haired girl's distraught face as she tried to explain she was not interested in being lesbian was too much. Kagami rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It bugged her that some where; some part of her was urging her to ask Konata out again.

"Kona-chan, do you remember what are home work assignment is?"

"We had a homework assignment?"

Silence.

"Ah, well I guess I'll ask Miyuki…"

Konata gave her friend a blank gaze, clearing stating she had once again missed an assignment. Tsukasa had come to visit, with out Kagami, but Konata barely mentioned it. The two had eaten snacks while Tsukasa watched Konata play her dating sims, she seemed quite fascinated with them.

"Kona-chan, what does this mean?"

"That…" she stopped, staring at the screen for a moment. "Not important."

About an hour passed, a nice solid hour full of questions, answers, and very confused looks. As the purple haired girl was putting on her shoes to leave, Konata stopped her. She managed to keep her face straight, but keeping her voice steady was a tad bit more difficult.

"Tsukasa, where is Kagamin?"

"Ah…she, she said that she needed some thinking time to herself before school tomorrow."

"Oh…"

Konata closed the door and went back up to her room. She sat on her bed, and then, after a few more minutes, she smiled.


	7. Back to the ice cream

**Back to the ice cream**

Kagami scolded herself for getting so worked up as to why Konata had invited her back to the ice cream shop. She stepped slowly and heavily, thoughts of what to say were buzzing around in her mind. Konata almost had to slap her to pull her out of her thoughts.

"KA-GA-MIN!" the blue haired girl screamed so loudly that bystanders turned their heads.

Kagami jerked and grumbled to herself. Konata stared at her for a moment with her glowing green eyes before smiling.

"So, I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me. Our relationship begins now, case closed." She finished by placing her chin on folded hands as if having a meeting.

Kagami sat with her mouth open for several seconds. At first she thought Konata was trying to make a joke, and then it all came to her. This was a set up, it was a plan. Konata had _planned_ this, all of it, from the second she walked home rejected, she had planned it. It was a disgustingly brilliant plan. Konata knew guilt would drive Kagami into thinking a false relationship would fill her desires, and then she knew after receiving Konata's half rejection it would drive her not only into feelings of wanting a second chance, but also a complete scan of her feelings. Konata had pulled Kagami into a relationship, yet some how with out using complete force.

For a moment Kagami had to take in what had just been done and said. If Konata was this smart, why were her grades so poor? Or was this a plan balancing on the thin line of mere chance and luck? Either way, it had succeeded, or at least half way. Kagami put her hand on her cheek.

"You say it so bluntly…" she growled.

"Ah, so it's official, well then, let us order our ice cream!" Konata replied.

Kagami gave her a sick look. Was this a joke, or was she seriously, Konata's…_girlfriend _now? She half wondered if this whole thing had been a fake to simply bug her. Konata however, did seem serious as her questions proved.

"So this is what it feels like to be in a gay relationship…I wonder if we're allowed to kiss earlier than we would in a normal one, what do you think Kagamin?"

Kagami twirled her finger in her hair. She began to wonder if she really wanted this. It felt odd, not like she had planned. It felt as if …well she wasn't sure how she felt.

"How do you think our parents will react to this? I can't even imagine my--."

"My dad always said he'd prefer a girl over a boy…"

"Oh…"

"And you know what's best Kagamin? We're not too young to 'play' once this relationship gets settled!"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Kagami shrieked, startled by the unexpected comment.

Konata insisted they walked home side by side. She was treating their "relationship'" as though it was a delicate object, in a way, it was, but Konata was acting as if it were a real object that could be handled.

That night Kagami had been too nervous to tell her family of the day's events. A part of her still wondered if whether or not this was one big joke, as Konata acted so lightly. It was about midnight the purple haired girl sleepily closed her eyes, only to be woken by her phone. Konata was on the other line and she sounded alarmingly frantic.

"Kagami! I just remembered! It's important!"

"W-what is it?" Kagami asked, sitting up by the seriousness in the other girl's voice.

"Since we're in a lesbian relationship, which one of us is going to be the 'boy'?"

**The End**

_Nuki's Note:_

Right now, I'm heading in the direction of a sequel for this story, seeing as the ending wasn't that good. Well, no, you guys tell me. Was the ending okay for you, did you like it? Or does the story not quite seem completed? I'll let you guys tell me if you want a sequel and then I'll put my decision on my profile page. Well I hope you kind of enjoyed this story, it was my first Lucky Star and KonataxKagami fic, I'll probably throw out a one shot sometime soon, but yeah, let me know your thoughts on the story and thank you all for reading. Thanks for all the wonderful comments and favoriting. Also does anyone besides me think the title really had nothing to do with the story? I do that too much…

Nuki


End file.
